Adicción
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Joder, joder. Era lo único coherente que era capaz de pensar. Eso y que si todas las drogas eran como Sakuma, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Si todas las drogas eran igual de adictivas y apetecibles como él, comprendía como podía haber gente tan enganchada al caballo o al cristal. Sakuma era como la nicotina y él, un pobre adicto que se moría por darle una simple calada."


**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Genda ni Sakuma me pertenecen. Y así, como dato, nunca voy a perdonar a Level-5 por no ver todo el potencial que le podría haber sacado a estos personajes. Por no ver el gran material que tenían y tienen entre manos. Por centrarse en cuatro personajes y a los cientos otros dejarlos de lado, olvidados. Me pasaría horas hablando de lo indignante que me parece para los personajes crearlos tan solo para que salgan detrás del protagonista y que no abran la boca más que para gritar su técnica en medio del partido. Sé que es una anime/juego/manga dedicado al futbol y pensado para un público más "infantil" por así decirlo, pero eso no quita que los personajes tengan vida más allá del fútbol. Vale Beky, ya cálmate XDDDDDDDD Esta es mi humilde opinión y sentía que tenía que escribirla, que la gente que me lea sepa lo que creo y pienso.

¡Vivan los personajes secundarios, coño! xD

**Advertencia: **Ortografía (sobre todo posible laísmo y leísmo :( es algo de lo que me avergüenzo mucho, pero en donde vivo tenemos bastantes problemas a la hora del la y le y cuando escribo no se si lo pongo bien o no :s Si en verdad lo escribo mal, pido mil perdones y haré lo posible por mejorar ese problemilla D: ) Ooc para quien no conozca mi headcanon de estos personajes (está en mi perfil) etc, etc. Y no pienso poner jamás en la advertencia "yaoi", porque no me parece una advertencia xDDD No se, nunca he visto en un fic de una pareja hetero que se ponga como advertencia "cuidado, hetero" xDDDD ¿Por qué tendría que ponerla yo cuando escribo yaoi? ¿Acaso es un pecado que tenga que advertirlo para que la gente no se "traumatice"?

Ok, hoy estoy muy toca huevos xDDDD Disfrutad del fic :33 Más notas al final ^^

* * *

Si alguien le preguntara cuando se enamoró de Sakuma, no sabría contestar. Porque no fue como en aquellas películas románticas clichés, en las que los protagonistas intercambian un par de miradas y ya saben que están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. _No._

No hubo un momento exacto, un acontecimiento que le indicara que le quería. Nada de miradas de complicidad, ni intercambio de breves palabras cargadas de significado. Tampoco se quedó asombrado de su belleza la primera vez que le vio y ningún cosquilleo recorrió su estómago cuando sus miradas se encontraron en aquel autobús el primer día de clases. Ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo primero que pensó de él ni que canción sonaba por sus auriculares nuevos en ese momento. Solo recuerda que le vio y ya.

Podría contestar a un montón de preguntas acerca de Sakuma y de lo que siente por él, pero no cuando se enamoró de él.

Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que sí puede contestar. Por ejemplo, recuerda perfectamente cuando fue la primera vez que quiso entrelazar sus manos, cuando fue la primera vez que quiso besarlo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

Estaban en pleno invierno, las primeras nevadas habían cubierto la ciudad por completo y los exámenes estaban a punto de terminar. Corría el rumor que a un profesor le habían robado la cartera en el propio instituto y que el culpable era uno de los estudiantes. No hizo falta más. A los primeros que registraron fue a los becados, aquellos que no provenían de familia rica y podían estudiar en el Teikoku gracias a una solicitada beca que conseguían tras aprobar un riguroso examen de admisión a principios de curso.

Sakuma estaba entre ellos.

Encontraron la cartera en su taquilla. Con tarjetas de crédito y dinero en efectivo. Genda lo observó todo desde fuera. Vio a Sakuma gritar que él no había sido y que alguien la había colocado ahí para inculparle. Uno de sus compañeros le dijo que no fingiera, que dejara de hacerse el ofendido porque seguro que no era la primera vez que había robado algo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakuma estaba sobre él, le tiró al suelo y le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo. El chico no tardó en responder y en apenas unos segundos aquello se convirtió en la peor pelea que había presenciado en su vida.

Nadie hizo nada por separarlos. Genda quiso hacerlo. Quiso dar un paso al frente, apartar a ese hijo de puta de Sakuma y darle una patada en el estómago. Pero no pudo. Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Se formó un círculo alrededor de los chicos, todos gritaban ¡_pelea, pelea!, _le empujaban, pero el castaño no se movió de su sitio. Estaba clavado en el suelo, las voces, la pelea, todo lo sentía ajeno a él, como si tan solo fuera un mero espectador y en verdad no estuviera allí.

Al final llegaron unos cuantos profesores y con gran esfuerzo consiguieron separarlos. Cuando preguntaron qué estaba ocurriendo, el chico, totalmente ensangrentado y con un diente partido, acusó a Sakuma de haber robado la cartera del profesor y de comenzar él la pelea porque le había descubierto.

Genda nunca olvidará ese momento. Cuando cientos de ojos se clavaron en el moreno, todos acusándole de algo que supuestamente no había hecho. Sus compañeros de clase, de equipo, los que él creía sus amigos, hasta Kidou, mirándole como si no fuera más que un asqueroso ratero violento de la zona sur. Tampoco olvidará a Sakuma, con la mejilla hinchada y el labio partido, mirando a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, a los profesores y a él, suplicándoles con la mirada que le creyeran.

Jamás va a olvidar lo pequeño y frágil que se veía mientras uno de los profesores se lo llevaba agarrado del brazo, como si fuera un maldito criminal. Como se mordía el labio ensangrentado para evitar llorar delante de todos ellos. Como la decepción se convertía en ira, y la ira en resignación.

Pero no fue en ese momento cuando quiso abrazarlo por primera vez.

Ocurrido un poco después. Se coló en el edificio principal y fue directo al despacho de Kageyama. Y allí, apoyado al lado de la puerta del despacho, sentado con las rodillas pegados y al pecho y la mirada perdida estaba Sakuma, aun con el labio partido y otros moratones que empezaban a hacerse visibles. En un principio, Genda creía que iba a gritarle, a decirle que se largara de allí, que era una mierda de amigo y que no quería volver a verle. Pero en cuanto se percató de su presencia, Sakuma le agarró del brazo y prácticamente le tiró a su lado, a la vez que le decía:

— ¡No fui yo! Por favor, créeme. Al menos tú tienes que creerme…por favor, por favor.

Le temblaban las manos y la voz y sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Porque todos los que él creía sus amigos le habían traicionado, le habían mirado como si fuera un criminal de la peor calaña y ni siquiera se habían planteado si era inocente. Tenía miedo porque iban a expulsarle por algo que él no había hecho e incluso temía que llamaran a la policía. _Estoy acojonado_, le decía, aun con la mano aferrada a su brazo, _totalmente acojonado. Ni siquiera han intentado escucharme ni me han preguntado nada. Han dado por hecho que he sido yo y punto. No van a comprobar si tengo cuartada ni si ese puto profesor me da clase o no. Y nadie va a salir en mi defensa, tío, nadie. N-No sé qué coño hacer._

Fue entonces, cuando quiso abrazarlo por primera vez. Quería estrecharle entre sus brazos, hacer que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y susurrarle dulces palabras. Decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que él le creía y que no iba a permitir que le expulsaran. Que estaba ahí para él, que siempre estaría ahí para él. Porque nunca había visto a Sakuma tan frágil, tan cerca de quebrarse en mil pedazos. Tan necesitado de que alguien le sostuviera para no caer.

Pero no se atrevió a abrazarlo y a lo máximo que alcanzó fue a pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y asegurarle una y otra vez que le creía, que nunca había dudado de él. Que él saldría en su defensa y que iba a reventar a todo aquel que se atreviera a culparle.

También aquella fue la primera vez que Sakuma le confesó algo de su _pasado_. De su vida fuera del instituto. Le dijo que el chico que le había acusado tenía razón. Él no había robado aquella cartera, pero de haberlo hecho, no habría sido la primera vez. Genda le dijo que no pasaba nada, que aquello ahora no importaba, pero Sakuma no paraba de murmurar cosas como _vosotros jamás lo comprenderíais, putos niños ricos de mierda, nunca os ha faltado de nada _y muchas cosas más que no logró escuchar con claridad. Pero el mensaje estaba captado.

Y no podía importarle menos.

Un tiempo después la puerta del despacho se abrió y Kageyama ordenó al moreno que pasara a hablar con él. Genda tuvo que quedarse fuera, ver como el moreno se levantaba despacio, con las manos convertidas en puños para que se notara menos que estaba temblando. Ver como no paraba de morderse el labio aunque estuviera sangrando, verle una vez más interpretar ese papel de tipo duro que nada de lo que le ocurra pueda afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Aun cuando la realidad era muy diferente.

Y solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Genda se arrepintió de no haberle tomado de la mano por primera vez. De no haber entrelazado sus dedos, mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y de susurrarle más palabras de ánimo, porque se veía a lo lejos que las necesitaba. No las tontas y simples frases que apenas había alcanzado a formular. Sakuma no necesitaba palabras vacías y carentes de significado. No se lo _merecía._ Élno tenía la culpa de que le gustara tanto como para no poder ni apoyarle cuando estaba mal por miedo a que mal interpretara sus actos y todo se fuera a la mierda. Que todo se desvelara, se alejara de su lado y nunca más le dirigiera la palabra.

No.

Ese era su problema. No podía dejar que sus _paranoias _le controlaran e impidieran ayudar a su amigo cuando en verdad le necesitaba. Porque Genda sabía muy bien que era lo que Sakuma necesitaba. Lo supo casi desde la primera vez que intercambió un par de palabras con él. Ni palmaditas en el hombro, ni un banal _todo va a ir bien. _Gilipolleces que cualquiera puede decir. Nada de eso.

Sakuma necesitaba confiar en alguien.

Necesitaba que alguien le demostrara que podía confiar en él, dejarse querer, _apoyarse_ en alguien. Genda lo sabía, y quería ser él el que le dijera al moreno que no debía tener miedo en confiar en él, porque nunca iba a hacerle daño, ni a abandonarle. Y es que Sakuma es una de esas personas que si no le recuerdas que _estás ahí_ para él, jamás va a pedirte nada. Ya sea por orgullo o desconfianza.

Pero Genda lo está consiguiendo. A tardado años en lograr que el moreno se fie un poquito de él, solo un poco, pero para él ya es gran avance.

Media hora después Sakuma salió del despacho, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y aun mordiéndose el labio. En verdad era algo que hacía continuamente. Morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Aunque en esa ocasión ya estaban bastante ensangrentados y heridos, pero parecía no importarle.

Genda le avasalló a preguntas en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo.

_— _¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué va a hacerte? Como se le ocurra expulsarte le quemo el coche, te juro que se lo quemo. O si me viene mal, le mando a cuatro rumanos. Dos para quemarle el coche y otros dos para partirle las piernas. O mejor le quemamos la casa nosotros dos, ¿vale? Voy preparando la gasolina.

Siguió divagando un buen rato mientras salían del instituto. Cada amenaza era peor y más bizarra que la anterior hasta que llegó un punto en que ni sabía que estaba diciendo. Pero daba igual, porque iba a cumplirlas todas y cada una de ellas. Su favorita era la de _arrancársela_ con unas pinzas para el horno y hacérsela comer. Y los restos los pondría en la comida de la cafetería del instituto. _Y que se intoxiquen esa panda de gilipollas_, añadió colérico. Sakuma tuvo que admitir que la idea de hacer trampa en el próximo partido y dejar que el equipo contrario les ganara era muy retorcida. _Seguro que le da un ataque y se queda en el sitio. _

Se rieron un rato más y Genda supo que aquello era buena señal. Tenía que ser buena señal. Si todo hubiera salido mal, Sakuma no estaría ahí con él, riéndose y bromeando de las mejores formas de vengarse de Kageyama. Si todo hubiera salido mal, el moreno se habría largado nada más salir del despacho sin dirigirle la palabra. Porque si había algo que Sakuma odiaba, era que le hablaran cuando estaba mosqueado. Que estuvieran encima de él cuando lo único que quería era reventar la pared a base de puñetazos. En esos casos lo mejor era alejarse, dejarle su espacio y cuando estuviera preparado, acudiría a ti. Entonces era cuando podías animarle y hablar con él sin miedo a que te pegara una patada en la boca.

En vez tomar el autobús fueron andando y Genda le dijo que le acompañaba hasta la estación de trenes. Sakuma intentó negarse, asegurarle que no hacía falta, que estaba bien, pero el castaño insistió. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino Sakuma le contó cómo había terminado todo.

—Hay cámaras por todo el instituto —confesó—, me lo dijo Kageyama. Dice que es por seguridad, la mayoría de los que estudian allí son hijos de las personas más importantes del país, si les ocurriera algo dentro del centro se le caería el pelo.

Le dijo que el entrenador había revisado todas las cámaras y le mostró una grabación en la que se veía al chico con el que se había peleado hacía un rato, colándose en la Sala de Profesores, robar una cartera que había encima de la mesa y a continuación meterla en su taquilla, para inculparle del robo.

_Valiente hijo de puta._

—Dice que solo le va a expulsar tres días. Su padre es uno de los inversores más importantes del instituto y no conviene mosquearle. También le tiene que pedir perdón al profesor. Cuando salga del hospital, claro. El muy imbécil no sabe pelear. Creo que se ha roto un dedo cuando me ha pegado.

En realidad, se había roto dos dedos, la nariz y Sakuma le había partido un diente. En la enfermería habían llamado a una ambulancia porque allí no podían curarle como era debido. No sabía cómo le estaría yendo en el hospital, pero si por un casual había una negligencia médica y le administraban más anestesia de la necesaria, tampoco pasaría nada. Nadie lamentaría su perdida.

Además, en cuanto regresara a clase ya se encargaría él mismo de mandarle de nuevo al hospital.

— ¿Y no se tendría que disculpar también contigo?

—Yo no soy nadie —lo murmuró a la vez que se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia. Sakuma no era idiota, sabía que él no tenía el derecho de exigir nada. Ni si quiera las disculpas de ese chico. Suficiente que su familia no le iba a denunciar por "abusar" de su pobre hijo. _Date con un canto en los dientes porque su padre no quiera tomar represalias ni contra ti ni contra el centro. Lo último que nos faltaba es un escándalo de esta índole cuando estamos a dos partidos de ganar el Football Frontier este año. _Eso le había dicho Kageyama a la vez que le fulminaba con la mirada y le advertía que más le valía no meterse en otra pelea, o si no, que se _atuviera a las consecuencias._ Ni se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar qué _consecuencias _eran aquellas.

Y Genda no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua, apretar ambos puños y fingir que no había escuchado las palabras del moreno. Porque no entendía como alguien podía considerar que Sakuma era _nadie. _Que no era nada. Que no se merecía el perdón de ese tipo solo porque no provenía de familia rica e influyente. Que era inferior por haber entrado en el Teikoku gracias a una beca.

No lo entendía porque, para él, Sakuma lo era _todo._

Cuando llegaron a la estación, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y corría una fría brisa que se le metía entra la ropa y le hacía estremecerse. Se quedaron un rato en la entrada de la estación, mientras el moreno comprobaba cuanto quedaba para que llegara su tren y la nieve terminaba de mojar sus converses falsas.

—Bueno…mi tren viene en cinco minutos, así que…

—Así que…

Sakuma hizo una mueca al morderse el labio inferior. Un pequeño cardenal adornaba la comisura derecha de sus labios y al morderse se había abierto una de las heridas y ahora sangraba. Durante el camino se había limpiado y había conseguido que la hemorragia se detuviera. _Las heridas de los labios son muy escandalosas_, le dijo, pero ahora ahí estaba otra vez. El líquido carmesí deslizándose por su labio partido y llegando hasta la barbilla. Soltó una maldición y lo limpió con el dorso de la mano. Pero la herida aún sangraba.

Y a Genda sus labios nunca le habían parecido tan _apetecibles._

—Yo…bueno…quería decirte que…—le miraba tímido, sincero, e incluso juraría que se había sonrojado. —Quería darte las gracias por…por haberme creído cuando dije que no había sido yo. Fuiste el único que lo hizo y…bueno, gra-gracias por eso. En verdad no sé, es como que…—se retorcía las manos al hablar y desviaba la mirada cada dos por tres. Genda sabía que le estaba costando mucho hablar, mostrarle sus sentimientos, dejar que viera su lado más vulnerable. Porque ese lado no se lo mostraba a cualquiera. Y si se lo estaba mostrando a él ahora…Dios ni sabía cómo interpretar eso sin hacerse falsas esperanzas —…como que ahora sé en quien puedo confiar y en quién no.

Y Genda se sintió morir.

Pero no fue en ese momento cuando quiso besar a Sakuma por primera vez.

—Eres mi amigo, ¿cómo no iba a creerte?

El moreno se rio. Dejó salir esa risa tan contagiosa que se le antojaba la mar de dulce. Le erizaba la piel y le hacía enloquecer. Era música, la música más perfecta que haya escuchado jamás.

—Por eso me gustas, ¿sabes?

_Oh, joder. _Sintió sus latidos detenerse un segundo, para después, bombear sangre con mucha más fuerza y velocidad. Le golpeaban el pecho con tal fuerza que pensaba que terminaría por romperle las costillas y de nuevo se sintió morir, desfallecer, desintegrarse, derretirse. Su rostro debía ser un cuadro, porque al instante, Sakuma terminó por sonrojarse y añadir apresurado:

—Q-Quiero decir que eso es lo que me gusta de ti. No eres como los otros. Te da igual de dónde vengo, si puedo o no puedo pagar la matrícula del instituto por mi cuenta. No me miras por encima del hombro ni te crees superior a mí por tener más dinero que yo, como hacen los demás. —Suspiró, volvió a morderse el labio y, despacio, terminó por mirarle fijamente a los ojos, aun con el sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas. —Por eso me gusta estar contigo, me haces sentir…me haces sentir muy bien, en verdad.

Y fue entonces, cuando Genda quiso besarle por primera vez.

Besarle, abrazarle, tomarle de la mano, hablarle al oído, hacerle reír, _todo. _Agarrar con ambas manos la estrecha cintura. Juntar sus labios con mucha delicadeza para no hacerle daño. Besarle despacio, con cuidado, apenas rozarle los labios. Nada de hacerlo apresurado y fuerte, como hacía con las chicas con las que se enrollaba los fines de semana. _No. _Pasar la lengua por los labios con sabor metálico y hacer desaparecer los restos de sangre que queden en ellos. Enredar la lengua con su homónima. Mezclar saliva. Acariciarle la parte del cuello mientras le besa. Juntar sus cuerpos hasta que ni un centímetro les separe. Tener a Sakuma en su boca, en sus labios, en su lengua, en todas partes. Colarse en ese sensual hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y llenarlo de besos. Aspirar su aroma hasta que sea lo único que sea capaz de oler. A Sakuma. A chico, a jabón de pastilla y a hierba recién cortada.

_Joder, joder. _Era lo único coherente que era capaz de pensar. Eso y que, si todas las drogas eran como Sakuma, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Si todas las drogas eran igual de adictivas y apetecibles como él, comprendía como podía haber gente tan enganchada al caballo o al cristal. Sakuma era como la nicotina y él, un pobre adicto que se moría por darle una simple _calada. _

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el moreno se había ido corriendo porque su tren venía y él se había quedado ahí, solo, de pie sobre la nieve, con la boca seca y el frío calándole hasta los huesos. Y hasta que el tren no se fue de la estación y lo perdió de vista no se movió de donde estaba. No levantó la mirada del suelo en todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa ni se molestó en ponerse la bufanda que guardaba en la mochila. Y solo hasta que llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, se permitió cerrar los ojos, pensar en Sakuma y esbozar una irónica sonrisa.

Definitivamente Sakuma era una droga. Con todos sus pros y sus contras. Tan adictiva que dolía. Tan apetecible como destructiva. Tan prohibida y peligrosa como todas las demás.

Se maldijo una y otra y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido y no darse cuenta a tiempo. Por haberle subestimado. Por pensar que Sakuma era un simple _capricho_ pasajero. Por creer que lo que sentía tan solo era la _curiosidad _típica de su edad por si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas. Porque de haber sabido que todo acabaría así, de haber sabido que le dolería tanto el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el moreno, habría detenido esto hacía mucho.

Aunque tenía la leve sospecha que, por mucho que lo hubiera intentando, jamás lo habría conseguido.

Colocó el antebrazo sobre los ojos, y, aquella noche, fue la primera vez que lloró por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo, aun con la sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en sus labios.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Vale, tengo que confesar que este es el primer fan fic de Genda x Sakuma que he escrito con el que he llorado xD En serio, es leer la última parte y echarme a llorar como idiota xD Tampoco es como si fuera algo súper trágico, pero a mi me dio mucha ternurita y cuando estaba escribiendo la última frase del fic tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas .

En fin, en general el fic no me disgustó del todo, tardé más de lo que esperaba pero meh, tampoco quedó tan desastroso XDD Vosotros que creéis? :33

Tengo vacaciones y miiiles de ideas para este par, así que actualizaré más a menudo que de costumbre ^^ Y si tenéis alguna idea no dudéis es decírmela e intentaré escribirla ;P Me podéis encontrar en twitter por el mismo nombre que aquí, Beky Ishtar o Bekyra666 :33

Bueeeno, y ya sabéis, muchas gracias por leer, si tenéis alguna duda, queja, crítica constructiva, _lo que sea_ dejar un review ;D Son gratis y en verdad me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir. Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis review en mis otros fics de este par, me hace sentir que no estoy solo en este genial "mundo" del Genda x Sakuma xDDD

Y venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
